scoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Platypustan
The Republic of Platypustan is a democratic republic island nation bordered by the Meridonial and Abysmal seas. __FORCETOC__ NationStates Description "The Republic of Platypustan is a massive, genial nation, ruled by President Arcadius Theodosius with a fair hand, and notable for its free-roaming dinosaurs, keen interest in outer space, and zero percent divorce rate. The compassionate, democratic, cheerful, devout population of 4.571 billion Platypustanians enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The relatively small, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Education, and Healthcare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of caput potentia platypus. The average income tax rate is 52.8%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Platypustanian economy, worth a remarkable 1,092 trillion platypustan credits a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Tourism, Book Publishing, and Retail. State-owned companies are common. Average income is an amazing 239,097 platypustan credits, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.8 times as much as the poorest. Dentists routinely perform open heart surgery, the regional delicacy of chocolate bombes is deadlier than an unexploded bomb, a suspicious number of John Smiths are known to donate to Platypustanian politicians, and the nation's politicians are known more for the internet memes they spawn than any of their accomplishments. Crime is totally unknown. Platypustan's national animal is the platypus, which frolics freely in the nation's sparkling oceans, and its national religion is Hraenic-Catholic Theosism." Early History Before there was ash, there was the platypus. Before Platypustan was formed, it was the capital of the Great Elystrian Empire. Following the disaster in 1480, the Great Empire was destroyed by massive tidal waves and devastating earthquakes. The lands now known as Platypustan were split into three tribes, one known as the Tribe of the Platypus. These tribes would war over influence in Platypustan, with none having complete control. During the Thirty Years War, Kantainian and Guwakian explorers discovered the tribe. In desperate need of reinforcements, the tribe was incorporated into their armies to fight in the war in Hraena. After the war, the leader of the tribe Pontiff Francisca was invited to the Lankoran Peace Conference. A truce was signed with Kantas, Guwakiu, and Hraena to provide supplies and weapons for Pontiff to reform the broken Elystrian Empire. Kantas agreed but only if they could colonize the lands south of Platypustan (Skybridges). The Tribe of the Platypus was able to conquer all the lands on the main island due to its newfound technologies from Valscoria. In 1602, the Kingdom of Platypustan was formed, Dalet being named the first Pontiff. Platypustan transformed into an agricultural and fishing economy. In 1777, citizens of the empire demanded revision and with the help of Washington Constantine, the Civil War of 1780 began. This war eventually ended three years later and the Republic of Platypustan was formed. Luigi Giovanni was named its first president. Platypustan would stay as a second-class nation until the Great War due to it being invaded by Wisdan and Salicrude forces. Platypustan would fight back the invaders and establish itself as a great power. This power would be best displayed in the Second Great War where Platypustan would be known as one of the members of the Big Five. Platypustan would join The Hraenic Council, and the SUN Security Council as a permanent member. Recent History During the remainder of the 20th century Platypustan would become rivals of Salicrude, and both nations would have deteriorating relations with each other. In the 21st century, Platypustan would experience a plague of dragons that was later to be found to have been bred in Salicrude. In a furry of anger and rage, President Justinian Constantine declared war on Salicrude, and thus makred the beginning of the Abysmal War. Platypustan would later be one of the nations to discover Kasevaea. The discovery of the New World lead to a Third Great War, or known by Playpustan as the "Greatest war she ever fought." In her victory, Platypustan colonized Shoguktar, manning bases and areas of influence in Isilo, Perenor, and Batilia. With Salicrude evolving into a communist nation, gladly claiming responsibility for the assassination of Justinian Constantine, and Nyterria supporting Salicrude's independence, Platypustan may enter a cold war with both countries. With the newly elected President Arcadius Theodosius, the future of the nation in his hands... and the people chanted, "Surgebam ad caeli regionem cinere." Category:Nations Category:Elystrius